Who Needs A Stopwatch?
by confused-bliss
Summary: The rift is silent and Ianto is feeling playful with his hot-blooded lover/boss. In the process, Jack is less than pleased; as his unfortunate team soon discovers.


Note: I have no clue where this came from, most particularly when I have other WIP's that require my attention. However, when the plot bunny speaks, I am forced to listen - so here we are. Hope you enjoy it! Comments are always appreciated! =)

**Who Needs a Stopwatch?**

The team had never been as relieved to see a morning meeting end as they had today. There had been no pleasantries. No quips about the previous night. All there had been was the Captain alternating between sniping and open glares of hostility.

All of it directed at one person.

He had been cordial to Gwen, Owen and Tosh. Barely so. Whenever Ianto would speak, anger would spark in Jack's eyes. "Meeting's over," he growled. "Get to work."

Jack watched as they stood to file out, suddenly clipping out, "Except you, Ianto. You will stay."

Ianto lowered his head, biting back a grin; wondering if he had finally crossed that line. Ianto forced himself to maintain a sober expression, not giving anything away... at least, not yet.

Tosh smiled at Ianto sympathetically as she departed.

Gwen mouthed the standard, "Sorry, love." That was all Gwen could ever come up with when Jack was out of sorts... and Ianto ended up on the receiving end.

Owen rolled his eyes, muttering an amused, "Good luck, Tea boy."

"Have a seat, Ianto," Jack purred as he moved around the conference table, to sit atop it... his thigh swinging against Ianto's leg. "Now... would you like to tell me again what you told me before the rest of the team arrived for the meeting?"

"Ummm, Sir. I think it was clear. I don't see a reason to revisit the discussion," Ianto replied, stone faced, not allowing Jack to rile him... intent on playing this game out to the finish; knowing the rewards would be worth these moments of unease.

"No reason to revist? Hmmm, let's see. You tell me your stopwatch is missing. Therefore, our normal after lunch routine is being cancelled. Oh, and let me see if I remember the reason you supplied. Your words even - stopwatch play during the course of working hours is only appropriate, being that you can use it for certain clinical study."

Raising his eyes, seeing his Captain was ever so much closer, Ianto mumbled, "Yes, that sounds about right, Sir."

"I don't know what kind of game you are playing, Jones, Ianto Jones... but it would be in your best interest to find that damned stopwatch, that you find to be so imperative. However, the stopwatch is beside the point. It is not a requirement for us dabbling during the day. Now... I have work to do, as do you, I think. I will expect to see you in my office at the normal time," Jack said, reaching out to run a finger, up and down Ianto's sleeve.

Edging his way to the safety of the door, Ianto audibly gasped when he felt the force of Jack pressing him against the door. His cock probing against Ianto's arse. Ianto smiled in his elation that all was going according to plan. Jack was becoming so dominant... so out of control and the day had barely begun. When Jack's hands began to trail up Ianto's thighs, to firmly latch upon his hips, Ianto nearly yelped as Jack pulled him even tighter against his ever hardening body.

Jack urgently nipped at Ianto's neck, his growing need ever present. "You've been teasing me ever since you arrived this morning. Never have you dropped so many pieces of paper, files, clips... or whatever onto the floor; at the precise time I am out of my office. Wiggling that hot little arse at every opportunity. Almost as if it had all been staged... "

Moaning, as Jack's hips thrust forward, Ianto groaned his response, "That's ridiculous, Sir. Now, ummmm if you want me to locate the stopwatch and get any work done, you need to let me go."

Giving the side of Ianto's neck one langourous lick, Jack stepped away with regret, his voice husky with need, "Just be in my office promptly at one p.m. Don't keep me waiting."

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the conference room, knowing that had been an extemely close call. Smirking as he walked past Gwen and Tosh, he ignored their looks of concern and curiosity as he continued towards his desk. He managed a quick glance towards Owen, eyes widening as he watched him hold up the stopwatch, clicking it in dramatic fashion. Hustling over to where Owen was pouring himself a cup of coffee, Ianto hissed, "Put that damn thing away... it's supposed to be lost."

"I don't know what kind of shagging game you are playing... but Jack doesn't seem to enjoy this version. I'd be careful if I was you, boy."

"It will all be over I'd say about half past one," Ianto chuckled, as he returned to work, flushing as Jack's eyes narrowed on them from the distance.

Jack smiled in amusement and hunger as he watched Ianto whispering to Owen. His gorgeous Welshman was playing games... and now that he had calmed down marginally, he intended to reap the rewards. Whistling, he returned to his office maintaining it would be an afternoon to remember.

1:15 had come and gone. Ianto had still not appeared in Jack's office. He stepped out, looking down over the rail, scowling that the other's hadn't returned yet either. _What was going on? _Then, he remembered they had left for lunch a bit later than normal, having not ordered in today. But, that didn't explain why Ianto wasn't in his office. At this time, he should be buried within his beautiful archivist.

Then awareness dawned on him. Ianto had been playing this game all day. Enticing him. Withholding himself from him. Where would Ianto go to lure him out? Smiling in anticipation, Jack made the journey that would take him directly to his suddenly capricious Welshman.

Quietly, Jack entered the archives, closing and locking the door behind him. He smirked in delight, seeing Ianto bent over one of the drawers. Lustfully, Jack whispered, "Now that's just the position, I had in mind Yan."

Ianto's back stiffened sharply. He hadn't needed to hear Jack to know of his arrival. He had felt him instantly. As he could feel him moving closer. Ianto knew one thing with utmost certainty. Jack was on edge... a condition he knew to be guilty of producing. Ianto nearly groaned as he heard clothes being tossed aside, braces being removed. There would be no lingering foreplay. He had finally achieved what he had been desirous of realizing... an out of control, bordering on primitive Jack Harkness. Turning to face his Captain, Ianto decided it was a sight to behold. No matter how hard he had been all day knowing he had been enticing Jack, it was now worth it. Jack was worth it. Always.

Smiling at the predatory approach of his boss and lover, Ianto whispered, "I see you found me, Sir."

"Always, gorgeous. Such a naughty game you have played today," Jack rasped, circling Ianto like a hungry shark, wetting his lips in anticipation... continuing to shed his clothing. "I think one of us is overdressed, Ianto. I would suggest you remedy that situation before I am forced to do so... and if I do it, you will have a difficult time returning upstairs later."

"Well then, that settles that quite effectively. Guess I had better strip," Ianto murmured in a low husky voice, knowing explicitly how his Welsh vowels affected the captain used in that tone.

"Be quick, Yan. I can't wait much longer," Jack growled, moving forward to smash his lips against Ianto's.

With haste Ianto removed his pants and boxers in one fluid motion, groaning as the full affect of Jack's phermones hit him. "Fucking phermones," Ianto groaned.

Jack chuckled, his voice thick with lust, as he distanced himself far enough for Ianto to finish undressing, his eyes moving over him with torrential need. "They have put me at a disadvantage at times... but in your case, Ianto Jones, I do love the affect of them."

Moments later, Jack was extracting lube from the pocket of the pants he had discarded, slathering it without delay on his throbbing cock, before he uttered in a gravelly voice, "Now, bend over that desk the same way you was teasing me with when I arrived... "

"It would be my pleasure, Sir," Ianto readily agreed, moving into position over the desk, spreading his legs exactly as Jack liked.

Jack squirted a generous amount of lube on his fingers, before sliding them inside Ianto, stretching him, preparing him for his possession. He leaned forward, placing hot kisses along his neck, shoulders and his back before inching his needy cock inside. Through clenched teeth, gritting out, "Are you ready for me, Yan?"

Wiggling his ass against Jack's cock, Ianto breathlessly gasped, "Yes, fuck me already, Jack. Hard, fast, deep... "

"You got it, gorgeous," Jack rasped, his precious control lost upon the hot, silky feel of Ianto gloving him, along with those Welsh vowels spoke in a moment of passion that never failed to inflame him. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you will be hobbling back up to the tourist office."

"Get to it, Sir. Less talking - more action... " Ianto moaned, as Jack thrust forward with vigorous force, hitting his prostate on each pass, each of them panting and rasping out the other's name. Thrusting and grinding against each other until that sweet release erupted between them.

A short time later as they were cleaning up, dressing to return to work, Jack kissed Ianto softly, whispering in an earnest plea, "Don't leave tonight. Stay with me."

"As you wish, Sir."

"Tonight, my boy, I think a spanking is in order," Jack warned, the lust far from extinguished from his eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Sir," Ianto returned, quirking a knowing brow.

"I have been spoiled by your _special_ attentions every day for months now. The thought of going without is not one I wish to entertain. See you upstairs, Yan... and behave yourself. Remember, stopwatch or not, I also am very adept at compiling lists," Jack said with a wink before returning upstairs.

Ianto smiled as he adjusted his tie, whispering, "That you are, my precious Captain. That you are."

END


End file.
